Our Imperfect Harmony
by CallieeGirl
Summary: HTTYD Modern AU. Pop Singer, Astrid Hofferson gets a rude awakening when her father sends her to the small town of Berk, after telling her she's lost her sound. There, a certain green-eyed, auburn-haired boy has been recruited to help her. Will she be able to find her sound again and find out what's really important in her life? Or will she stay the bad attitude singer she was?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Astrid Hofferson walked into the recording studio. Before you ask, yes, she was Astrid Hofferson, the popular singer who was every girls' idol. She had been singing since she was fourteen, never once questioning if she was doing the right thing. But, as you know, popularity gets to everyone, and Astrid had turned very... Well, let's just say she was used to getting her way.

"We're just doing another recording for a remix. Your manager wanted us to," One of her sound producers said as he turned on the microphone in the recording room.

"I just did a recording for the remix last week!" Astrid said.

"Yes, I realize that... But we listened to it, and it didn't sound right," He said.

"Are you telling me my voice isn't good?!"

"No Miss Astrid. Of course not..." He said nervously.

"Fine. I'll do it. But only because it will please my fans," Astrid rolled her eyes and went into the recording room to sing her new song, _Stay*._

Little did she know her manager had walked in as she was singing. At the moment Astrid got to the chorus, her manager shook his head and stopped the music. Astrid gave them a weird looked and walked back into the room.

"What's the problem Dad?" Astrid asked. Yeah, the other thing you have to realize is that Astrid's manager... Is actually her father.

"The problem?" Her father asked. "The problem is that you're not feeling the music anymore."

"What do you mean?" She asked impatiently.

"You've lost sight of what's really important. I've noticed over the last few weeks when you were recording. You've lost your sound."

"My... Sound?"

"Yes. The sound that you have, that makes you unique. You've lost it. I don't know how, but you need to get it back."

"And how do I get this 'sound' you say I have back?"

"You're gonna go to Berk."

"Berk?! What?! Why?!" Astrid asked shocked her father would suggest such a thing. Berk was known for its... quaintness. It was a quiet little town and she was positive that it could do nothing for her. "Dad, you can't be serious!"

"I'm completely serious," He then turned to the sound producers. "Could you give us a minute?" They nodded and slowly left the room.

"Why the heck do you want me to go to Berk?! It's not gonna help!" Astrid complained.

"Astrid, listen to me. I know someone who knows someone who can help you. He's been in the music business for years. Music is his life and I believe he could really help you," Astrid's father said. "Now, you're going whether you like it or not. You leave Saturday."

Astrid groaned and pouted, knowing she couldn't get out of this.

"I'll have a contact awaiting your arrival when you get there. She'll accompany you while you stay there," He said.

"Fine. I'll go, but I won't be happy about it," She said and he laughed, hugging her.

"I love you too sweetheart," Her father said and winked before leaving the room. Astrid glared after him and threw one of her CD's at the trashcan.

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere in Berk...**_

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not doing it Dad! I'm not teaching some prissy pop-star how to find her sound again!" Hiccup said and crossed his arms, as if a three-year-old.

"Son, I already told Calder that you'd do it. He's really worried about his daughter and I told him you could help. You've helped others in the past. Besides, you're very good!" Stoick said.

"This... This is different! The others really wanted to find their sound again! She's-she's a brat!"

"Have you met her?"

"Yeah... No. But she probably is Dad. I mean, you've seen the way she acts when she doesn't get her way. You really think she wants to come to Berk to get singing lessons from all... This?" Hiccup gestured to himself.

"You just gestured to all of you," Stoick said and Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Son, listen, I know you don't want to do it, but I think you could really help her. If you won't do it for me... Do it for your mother."

Hiccup's eyes widened. His mother... Who died fifteen years ago in an automobile accident, saving him. His mother who wanted him to use his talents to help others.

"That was a low blow," Hiccup said, his voice quiet. "Fine. But _only_ if you promise me that this won't be one of your schemes to get a girlfriend for me."

"Of course not Hiccup," Stoick shook his head, a little embarrassed thinking about the previous attempts of a relationship for Hiccup.

"Then I'll do it..." Hiccup said sighing.

* * *

 **Man! They're off to a great start aren't they?**

 _ ***Stay by Zedd and Alessia Cara**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Astrid listened to her latest album as the plane landed in Berk. She sighed and picked up her carry-on bag. She was _not_ happy about this. As she walked out she saw a blonde-haired guy jumping and waving at her.

"Astrid! Astrid!" The person yelled and Astrid realized it was a girl. She groaned.

"I'm sorry, I don't do autographs on trips like these," She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not here for your autograph princess. I'm here because your _father_ said that I was your contact. The names Ruffnut," The girl, named Ruffnut, said holding out her hand.

"Yeah, the pleasures all yours I assure you," Astrid said. She had to figure a way out of there. "Ruffnut... What a strange name."

"Yeah well, yours isn't so common either," Ruffnut said. "So, shall we go?"

"I need to get my bag," Astrid said quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Oh right! Go, I'll stay right here," Ruffnut said and shooed her away. As soon as Astrid was sure she was out of sight, she ran back to the ticket desk.

"I need a one-way ticket back to Los Angeles," Astrid said and the lady at the desk nodded.

"Not so fast Missy," Astrid froze and cursed under her breath as she turned around and saw Ruffnut standing there tapping her foot, her arms crossed. "Your father thought you would try to pull a trick like this. Which is why he assigned me to not leave your side."

"Good ol' Dad," Astrid growled.

"Now, let's get your bag and get out of here," Ruffnut said and pulled Astrid to the baggage claim.

"Where are we going?" Astrid asked pulling her hand away from Ruffnut.

"To the Gobber's Music Shop, obviously. That's where Hiccup and the others are."

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah. You know, the singer who's supposed to help you."

"His name is... Hiccup?" Astrid wanted to laugh at the silly name.

"Yes. And I wouldn't be making fun of his name just yet," Ruffnut said picking up Astrid's suitcase.

"Why not? Will he give me the hiccups?" Astrid laughed and Ruffnut glared at her. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Can we just go?"

"Fine Ms. Impatient, let's go," Ruffnut said and they walked to her car before driving to Gobber's Music Shop.

"Aye, I see ya made it lass. They're practicin' down the hall," Gobber said as Ruffnut and Astrid entered. And even though Astrid would never admit it out loud, the music shop was pretty nice.

"Thanks Gobber," Ruffnut nodded and walked with Astrid down a hallway. As they closer to a door, they heard music. "Oh! They're starting! Come on!"

Ruffnut quietly opened the door to where a boy, Astrid assumed it was Hiccup, was standing next to a microphone. The raven-haired girl next to him tapped her hand against her thigh as the music was playing. A black-haired boy played a guitar, and a guy with long blonde dreads played the drums. Ruffnut waved to a heavier blonde-haired boy, who was in the recording studio, letting him know they were there. He waved and nodded to some chairs that were against the wall. Astrid and Ruffnut sat down just as the girl started singing.

Hiccup soon began singing along, and Astrid was surprised at how well he sang. __As the music slowed and the two stopped singing, Ruffnut jumped up and began clapping and cheering. Hiccup and Heather smiled and gave each other a high-five.

"Great work guys! Let's try our new song," Hiccup said before looking to see Astrid and Ruffnut. "Uh... On second thought, take five," he said. The others looked at each other, but nodded.

Hiccup then made his way over to the two girls. "You must be Astrid Hofferson."

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked and he nodded.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Hiccup said. "It's okay to laugh. I blame my name on the fact that my parents hate me," he joked.

Astrid looked at his face, and saw the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen. Of course, she would never tell him out loud. "That was some song," She said instead. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. For instance, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a member of this band and my friend. Just like the rest of the people here. Guys!" Hiccup called his band mates back. "This is, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Heather. _Fishlegs_ girlfriend," he said pointedly.

"Nice to meet you Astrid," Heather said.

"Hiccup, you sounded awesome!" Fishlegs turned to the auburn-haired boy. "You and Heather's voices sound great together! I was working on a new song, and I think I almost have it finished!"

"That's great Fish," Hiccup nodded.

"So, A, how long are you staying?" Tuffnut said leaning closer to Astrid.

"Um... I don't know," She said.

"She's obviously staying for a while. I mean, who could get enough of this," Snotlout said touching his muscles. Astrid grabbed his hand. "Hey what are you- Ah!" He landed on the floor.

"Um, pardon my friend here. He's... Not usually like this," Hiccup said nervously.

"Yeah he is," Ruffnut said and Hiccup gave her a look to shut up.

"Guys, do you mind if I talk to Astrid?" He asked and they all shrugged. "Alone."

"Fine. But you'd better not try anything with my Astrid!" Snotlout said and Astrid glared at him. "Our Astrid... Uh, Astrid," He corrected himself and Heather pulled him out of the room with the others.

"Oh gods," Hiccup rubbed his head.

"So, what can I do to get my sound back? Is there like a medicine I can take? Because I just want to get back to my fans in Los Angeles," Astrid said.

"Listen, I'm not happy about this either. But, you're here, so we have make the best of it. There's no magic pill or medicine you can take. It takes lots of practice. Snotlout was right about one thing. You _will_ be here for a while," Hiccup said.

"Great. So I'm stuck here with all of them?"

"'All of them' have names. Besides, I'm pretty sure they're as happy you're here, as you are. If not less. You're not only disrupting my schedule, but theirs as well. So keep that in mind," Hiccup said.

"Sorry," Astrid mumbled, pouting slightly. "What do I do now?"

"Tomorrow we'll start with training. For right now, my father, being the great Dad he is, arranged for you to stay at our house. Well head over there so you can-"

"No. No way. I'm not sharing a house with you."

"Good thing there's an in-law suite on the house huh? Get your things and put them in my car. You're probably tired from flying, so we'll let you rest or do whatever you need to today, since it's already four o'clock."

"Fine. But only because I have to," Astrid said and stomped out of the room.

"Oh, this is going to be a long three months," Hiccup sighed and walked after Astrid.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup drove up to a gate and pressed a button.

"Yes?" A male voice came out of the speaker.

"Hello Vincent. Please tell my father I'm here," Hiccup said and looked over to where Astrid was looking out the window. "And I brought our... Guest."

"Ah, yes Master Hiccup. Welcome home," The voice said and the gates opened.

"Master?" Astrid asked looking over to Hiccup and he shrugged.

"Formalities I suppose," He said and continued to drive. Astrid gawked at the size of the house.

"This... This is your house?" She asked in awe.

"Home sweet home," Hiccup said nonchalantly. "I'd close my mouth. There are sometimes flies here."

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't expect... This..." She said.

"Wait until you see the inside. I'll make sure they get the smelling salts in case you pass out."

"Haha," She rolled her eyes and he parked his car.

"Hiccup!" A big red-haired man came out and gave his son a rib-breaking hug.

"Can't... breathe..." Hiccup whispered and the man dropped him.

"Sorry, sorry," He said.

"Dad, this is Astrid. Astrid, my father, Stoick," Hiccup said turning to the girl getting out of the car.

"Nice to meet you..." She said. He held out his hand but she grabbed her purse and headed to the house. Stoick looked at Hiccup and he rolled his eyes, following.

A cat ran over to Hiccup as he entered the house. "Toothless! Hey bud!" He said and picked up the cat.

"Toothless?" Astrid asked. He held the cat out for her to pet, but she pulled her hand to her chest. "Oh, no thanks. I don't... like cats."

Toothless hissed and Astrid glared at him. "Okay... Uh, Toothless, go... play?" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck. The black cat returned Astrid's glare before slinking off.

"Right... Anyway... I'll get your bags," Hiccup said quickly and ran back out the door.

"Sure, whatever," Astrid said and looked around room. It was a pretty big house. The stairs led to the bedrooms she guessed, that would be where her bedroom was.

"Aye, Miss Astrid, your room is this way," A woman came up to her. "I'm Alice."

"Alice?" Astrid asked unsure.

"Yes ma'am. That is my name. The Haddocks have instructed me to help you get situated," She said.

"Oh... Okay," Astrid said and followed her as she walked towards a hallway. "So... Does Hiccup ever get... Unbearable?"

"Master Hiccup? No ma'am. Not him. I've known him since he was little. He's a sweetheart," Alice said looking at Astrid. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just... He is acting like such a jerk around me."

"You must be mistaken. He never acts like a... Jerk as you say. He never raises his voice to any of the workers here."

"Must just be the people he brings home."

Alice stopped and turned to her. Astrid was expecting to hear harsh words. Instead, Alice swallowed hard and handed Astrid keys. "This is where you'll be living while you stay here."

"Thanks," Astrid said and Alice nodded before disappearing back down the hall. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She smiled sightly at the room. There was a small sitting area, the bedroom, and the bathroom must have been behind one of the other doors. She saw a box of chocolates on the table with a note.

 _I hope you enjoy your stay! Compliments of Hiccup Haddock._

"Why does he have to be so perfect?!" Astrid growled and threw the note in the trash.

"It's just a perk of being Hiccup I guess," A male voice said and Astrid jumped before turned to find Hiccup leaning against the door frame. He pushed himself off of it to reveal her luggage behind him. "Dinner's at six. We'll save you a plate if you don't come down. Uh... Yeah. That's it... Enjoy the chocolate. Don't worry, it's not poisoned." Hiccup began to walk away.

"Um... Okay?" Astrid said unsure how to respond. "And Hiccup?" The auburn haired boy turned around. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," Hiccup smiled slightly and walked away.

* * *

 ** _Dinner..._**

* * *

Hiccup sighed and poked around at his spaghetti.

"Okay, I admit it, it's not one of my best dishes, but you've barely tasted it," Stoick said looking at his son.

"It's not that Dad, dinner's good. It's great actually. It's just..." He looked over at the empty seat.

"Aye, I know son. But she'll come down if she wants to eat," Stoick said.

Just then, Astrid walked into the kitchen, her blonde locks flowing down her shoulders. Hiccup had to admit, she was beautiful.

"Ah, Miss Astrid, you've decided to join us," Stoick said.

"Astrid is fine, please," Astrid said and sat down. "Smells good. Did you make this?"

Stoick nodded. "Heather taught me."

"Heather? You mean the girl from the studio today?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah. She comes over a lot to help us cook," Hiccup said.

"To help me cook. Hiccup's an expert," Stoick said.

"Well, when you follow the directions, they seem to turn out like they're supposed to," Hiccup sassed. Astrid smiled slightly at their banter and took a bite of the spaghetti.

"So, how was the day at the studio?" Stoick asked Hiccup.

"Mmm, good," Hiccup swallowed. "Fishlegs said we're making good progress. We hope to get the next album out by Christmas."

"That is good news," Stoick said. "Maybe you can do a duet with Astrid."

Both Hiccup and Astrid coughed and almost choked on their pasta. "Well-uh, I don't know if she will want-" Hiccup said swallowing over and over again and rubbing the back of his neck.

"No thank You Mr. Haddock. I probably won't stay here long enough for that. I'm just here because my Dad sent me," Astrid said interrupting Hiccup.

"Ah yes, Calder is a very good man. He knows what's best for you," Stoick said nodding.

"I'm gonna go feed Toothless," Hiccup said standing up. As if on queue, the three heard a long meow. "That's his, 'feed me or suffer the consequences,' meow," He said before leaving the room.

Astrid gave a small smile to Stoick and continued to eat. Stoick nodded and took another bite. _'Yes, this would turn out just fine,'_ He thought smiling to himself.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter! But don't worry, I'm hoping to update over Labor Day weekend! Please review and comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Astrid, you're late. It's time to get up," Hiccup said tapping on her shoulder.

"No. Too early," Astrid said pulling the covers over her head.

"Last warning, after this I am not responsible for my actions. Get up," Hiccup said. When Astrid simply groaned and rolled her so her back faced him, a smirk grew on his face.

"Ahhh!" Astrid shot up in bed after a bucket of ice water drenched her. "What is wrong with you?! How did you even get in here?!" She asked glaring daggers at Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled and held up his key to her room. "First lesson, getting up early," He said and began walking away. "Be ready in ten minutes."

Astrid watched as Hiccup disappeared out the door after winking at her. She threw a pillow after him, and heard him laugh. "Stupid Hiccup," She mumbled and got up to change.

She grumbled as she walked down the stairs, still drying her hair, to see Hiccup eating a banana.

"Ah, there she is," He smirked. She glared at him again. "What time do you normally get up?" He asked.

"Um... Usually ten," She said and he almost choked.

"TEN?!"

"Uh, yeah. You gotta problem with that?"

"Yes I do. While you're here, you'll get up at six."

"SIX?!" It was Astrid's turn to be shocked. "Why the HECK would you make me get up that early?!"

"Because that's the time that Gobber opens his shop," Hiccup said. "So that's the time we'll be leaving to meet the others."

Astrid groaned and sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" She asked and Hiccup put a plate of eggs and bacon in the form of a smiley face in front of her.

"Compliments of Stoick the Vast," Hiccup said and they heard a meow. Toothless jumped up onto the table and looked at Astrid's plate.

"Don't even think about it cat," Astrid said now glaring at the cat. Toothless returned her glare and began eating her bacon. "Hey!"

Hiccup turned to see his cat eating her food and laughed. "Toothless, no bud," he picked the cat up and put him back on the floor.

"Why is this funny to you?! Now what am I supposed to eat?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup hummed for a moment before tossing an apple to you.

"Seriously? An apple?"

"Eat up,Milady," Hiccup said.

"Don't ever call me that again," Astrid said glaring. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"That would be Fishlegs coming to pick me up," Hiccup said and went to answer the door. Astrid sighed and started eating the apple. Hiccup and Fishlegs walked back into the kitchen and Hiccup grabbed his phone.

"So, when are we going to leave?" Astrid asked after swallowing a bite of apple.

" _We?"_ Hiccup asked. "Um, no. _I'm_ going to meet with the others and record songs. You, are going to stay here and practice singing exercises."

"What?! This was never part of our deal!"

"What deal?" Hiccup was confused. "I promised to help you get your sound back. I never said anything about singing with the others today."

"So what do you suppose I do here?" He handed her a book of vocal exercises. "Yeah, I'm not doing that," she said and pushed the book towards him.

"Then you'll stay here all day and do nothing. Don't worry, Toothless will entertain you if you get bored," Hiccup said.

"Why are you being this way?!"

"Because the only way to find your sound again is to start from the beginning. You are obviously not interested in starting again, so there's no way I can help you right now. Besides, lesson one is not complete yet."

"Lesson one?"

"Getting up early. Once you finish it, we can move on to lesson two."

"What's lesson two?" Astrid asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you," Hiccup smirked slightly.

"Fine. Whatever," Astrid said and stormed out of the room.

"You forgot your book!" Hiccup called after her.

"Leave me alone Haddock!" Hiccup laughed and turned to Fishlegs.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, yeah, you ready to go?"

"Totally," Fishlegs said and the two began walking to the car. "So, what's lesson two anyway?"

"I have no idea," Hiccup said smiling. "I'm just making these up as I go along."

* * *

The water prank happened for the next nine times Hiccup went to wake Astrid up. On the tenth time, he walked in to find her bed made.

"Huh," he said to himself. "Astrid, where are you? I have something- Ahhh!" He jumped back, dripping wet with cold water and Astrid burst out laughing.

"Ha! Payback!" She said and Hiccup turned to look at her. He saw she was all dressed, her hair was up, and her face was red from laughing.

She expecting him to yell at her, but instead he calmly said, "Lesson one, complete," and walked out of the room leaving Astrid alone with the empty bucket of water.


End file.
